heatherscar's destiny
by flower1815
Summary: "The heather will grow thorns, and the blood of her foes will taint its petals. The heather shall protect those she loves and cares for, from the upcoming darkness. But beware, for this darkness seeks to taint her with its evil ambitions." This is a remake of my old fanfic: Heather's story. Please leave a review :) credit goes all to erin hunter for the comcept and the story.
1. Prologue

Hello guys Flower1815 here, first of all I would like to apologize for the previous prologue that I have posted, it was wrong. After receiving many messages telling me to stop, I have decided to change it completely. Hopefully you guys like it better this way. If you have read the other prologue and thought the same thing as others, I ask you to give it a second chance, because the story is different from what you have expected. Although it does contain elements from the original series. So anyway I hope you guys enjoy it and leave your reviews!

A full moon glowed in the dark night sky, illuminating the forest below in silver lighting. From all around lithe dark shapes crept stealthily over the rocks, unsheathed claws glinted in the moonlight and wary eyes flashed like amber.

Suddenly as if on a silent signal, the creatures hidden in the shadows leaped at each other. What once was a calm, silent clearing suddenly turned into a battlefield that was alive with the sound of screeching cats.

At the middle of the frenzy of fur, claws and fangs, a massive jet black tom had pinned down another massive black tabby tom with white stripes to the ground. He raised his head triumphantly.

"ColdStar!" He growled. "What do you think you and your warriors are doing by coming here? The great sycamore belongs to Thunder Clan!"

"Does it really? After tonight, the great sycamore will belong to Shadow clan!" He spat back.

Around them more Shadow Clan cats appeared from beyond the Thunderpath and joined in the battle, blending in the darkness of the night.

The jet black tom glared down at ColdStar. "You and your warriors may blend in the shadows, but you don't truly belong in this forest!" Just as he was raising his huge claws to strike down, the desperate scream of one of his warriors rose above the clamor.

It was a pale tabby ginger she-cat with gold stripes, she was being pinned down flat on her belly by a wiry Shadow Clan warrior, and now he lunged towards her neck with wide open jaws filled with sharp fangs.

At once the black tom let go of ColdStar, and with a mighty leap he knocked the enemy warrior away from her. Once he was sure the enemy was but a few feet away did he check on her.

"Are you alright SandStrike? Are you badly injured?" He asked not taking his eyes of the enemy.

"I am fine DarkClaw! I can still fight!" She replied with a snarl. To prove her point she tried to get back on her feet, but unfortunately she seemed to have a deep gash on her shoulder and on her side, and it was bleeding heavily.

"No you are not! You are bleeding. Go back to camp! Now" He ordered.

"I am fine really, I just…" Before she could finish however, another Shadow clan warrior leaped at her but before he could swipe at her, DarkClaw went in front of her to block the attack. Which in turn caused his nose to slice open due to the attack. For an instant he was blinded by blood but he still managed to lunge forward and sink his teeth into the enemy's neck. The Shadow clan cat squealed and struggled free, DarkClaw let go of him and the Shadow clan cat was running back towards the Thunderpath.

"I wasn't asking this time! Now, go back to camp!" He ordered her once more. This time however she obeyed. SandStrike scrambled to her paws, wincing from her wounds as she raced away.

DarkClaw then turned to another enemy warrior, he lunged at him and sank his teeth deep into his hind leg. The warrior trashed and struggled to free himself from DarkClaw's hold on him. He clawed his throat and DarkClaw winced back losing his grip on him. The Shadow clan warrior used this opportunity to flee back to his territory.

Just as DarkClaw was regaining his senses in battle, a yowl came from behind him.

"DarkClaw!" A sleek black warrior tom with red paws, ear tips and tail tip called. "We must stop them from advancing further into our territory! We must protect our clan!"

"I am working on it! However with so few warriors on our side, I am afraid we don't stand much of a chance. But we shall fight till the end! No one defeats Thunder clan on its own territory!" DarkClaw yowled loudly.

"Thunder clan will honor your courage DarkClaw." He dipped his head in respect.

Fortunately for them, more Thunder clan warriors appeared from the bushes to aid their fellow clan mates. Now the battle was even.

"Shall we dispose of this plague now brother?" DarkClaw asked turning to him.

"Yes! For FrostStar!" He yowled.

They both charged into battle, followed by their warriors. And in that night, innocent blood was spilled in the battlefield.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Thunder clan camp, SandStrike was being taken care of by their medicine cat, DoveBreeze. A beautiful pure white she-cat with green eyes.

DoveBreeze applied the necessary herbs into her wounds, all the while worrying about the other warriors in battle.

Suddenly the camp was swarmed with cats arriving from the gorse tunnel, amid them was DarkClaw who was bleeding quite a lot but wasn't bothered by that. His face was grim, and so were the rest of the warriors.

Out of her den, stepped out a white she-cat tinged with black around the muzzle, black ear tips and black right front paw, with blue eyes. She walked up to her warriors with a worried expression.

"What has happened? FlammingWind?" She called.

FlammingWind stepped forward and reported to her. "Shadow clan attacked and tried to take the great sycamore as part of their territory." Murmurs broke around the cats that surrounded them, all worried and enraged.

"We were greatly outnumbered, fortunately the other warriors arrived just in time to turn the battle around and for us to win." He said solemnly.

"But?" She asked knowing it wasn't the whole story according to his expression.

"However, many of our warriors are wounded and… we lost one of ours." He said full of grief.

Behind them a white and ginger tom carried in his mouth a limp, lifeless body of an apprentice.

"SplashPaw!" A voice cried from the crowd. Stepping out of the group of cats, stood a small sleek black tom with green eyes, his face was horrified at the sight in front of him.

The warrior put down the body in the center of the clearing so all could pay their respects to him. The small black apprentice rushed forward and cried pressing his muzzle against the limp body.

"I am very sorry for your loss FlammingWind, I know how much he meant to you. Being your apprentice and all." She said with true sorrow in her voice.

"Although SplashPaw may not be with us anymore, he shall be remembered among Thunder clan. His death was not in vain, we thank you StarClan for giving us this wonderful apprentice. I am sure if he had survived, he would have made a fine warrior. His spirit may have left to join StarClan, but we shall share tongues with SplashPaw one last time." Her voice was low and thick with grief, and the clan listened in silence.

After the ceremony, the warriors all went to the medicine den, patiently waiting to be attended. As DoveBreeze cared for each and every cat, FrostStar emerged into the den.

"How are they?" She asked.

"They were all gravelly wounded, but thanks to my talents they will be okay."

"Good." She nodded in approval. "DoveBreeze, when your done meet me at the Highrock. I need to speak with you."

"Yes, FrostStar."

Sometime later, FrostStar sat alone at the Highrock, staring up at the clear night sky, while waiting for DoveBreeze. Her ears twitched at the sound of movement behind her but she wasn't alarmed, she already knew who it was.

The white she-cat dipped her head in a greeting. "FrostStar, what is it that you wish to speak to me about?" She asked. FrostStar sighed.

"We narrowly won the battle, and not without losing some of our warriors." She turned to face her. "You are one great medicine cat, DoveBreeze." She gave her a small smile before turning her head again to study the stars.

"However, I can't help but feel deeply troubled by tonight's events. Thunder clan never had so few apprentices and kits, and since ColdStar became leader he has been trying to expand his territory. This is most troublesome." She murmured. "Our clan is going through difficult times. The season of newleaf is late. We will need more warriors now more than ever. Our current warriors, I know they are strong and would die fighting for their clan, but they aren't enough to protect it."

"I am sure there will be more kits when greenleaf comes, after all the year has just begun." DoveBreeze kindly tried to sooth her leader's worries.

"Perhaps. But training our young takes time and patience. And now with one less apprentice, we only have CrowPaw and StonePaw. If Thunder clan is to defend its territory and survive, it must have new warriors as soon as possible." FrostStar pointed out.

"Are you seeking StarClan for answers?" Meowed DoveBreeze, following her gaze and staring up at the swath of stars glittering in the dark sky.

"It is at times such as this we need the words of our ancestors to help us." Said FrostStar dipping her head. "Has StarClan spoken to you recently?" She asked.

DoveBreeze shook her head. "No, not for some time now FrostStar." Suddenly DoveBreeze hunched over, her tail twitched and the fur along her spine bristled.

FrostStar's ears pricked with interest but she remained silent as DoveBreeze continued to gaze upward, gasping in heavy breaths.

After a few moments, DoveBreeze sat up straight and turned to FrostStar. "I have received a prophecy from StarClan!" She exclaimed.

"Very well then. What is it?" FrostStar asked.

"The heather will grow thorns, and the blood of her foes will taint its petals. The heather shall protect those she loves and cares for, from the upcoming darkness. But beware, for this darkness seeks to taint her with its evil ambitions." She said solemnly.

"The heather?" FrostStar looked down deep in though. "But how can the heather help us? What can it do? And who is it referring to?" She asked in confusion.

DoveBreeze shook her head. "That I do not know. But StarClan has chosen to share this message with me. It must be important if they decided to warm me about it." She admitted. "I am sure we can work out the meaning as we go along, but for now we must wait."

FrostStar fixed her blue eyes on the medicine cat before sighing. "Neither you nor StarClan have ever been wrong before, DoveBreeze." She meowed. "If StarClan has spoken, then it must be true. The heather will save us all." She said as she gazed upward towards the silver moon.


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey! Come on sis, wake up!"

"Hush now Crystal, your sister will open her eyes when she is ready."

"Why do we have to wait for her, when we could speed up the process? Wake up Bliss!"

Bliss. That's my name, that's what my family calls me. I can hear their voices calling me from beyond the darkness, begging me to open my eyes. I admit I am kind of scared of opening them, I don't know what I will see once I open them nor am I sure if my family will like me, but after much consideration, I realized it was time.

I slowly opened my eyes, being careful with the bright light not to blind me in the process. I opened them and blinked the drowsiness from my eyes, my vision focused shortly after, only to see a ginger she-kit with crystalline blue eyes staring at me with awe.

"Mom! Mom, come look and see! Bliss finally opened her eyes!" She shouted before looking at me again. "You have beautiful green eyes." She meowed.

Behind the she-kit, a beautiful ginger she-cat that looks just like her, but with violet eyes and white belly appeared. She stopped and smiled warmly at me. "Oh Bliss, you have opened your eyes! Crystal is right, your eyes are beautiful. Green just like your father's." She said.

I stumbled to get up but eventually I did it. "Come on Bliss! Let's go and play!" Crystal eagerly shouted. I look up at mother, silently asking for permission. "Go ahead and have fun. Just remember don't play to rough with your sister Crystal, she is younger than you." She said.

"Okay! Come on, follow me!" Crystal called me. I went after her but I was distracted by another cat, she has dark ginger fur, darker than Crystal's and green eyes. I rushed at her and she did the same. We stop in front of each other and just stare, waiting for the other to move. I lift a paw at her and she copied my movements.

"Bliss, what are you doing? I thought you were following me." Came Crystal's voice from behind me. "Crystal, who is that?" I asked.

She started giggling and I got confused, what was so funny? Finally she turned to me and answered. "That's you silly! That's you're reflection." I looked back at the reflection, which was… me? Did I really look like that? Not that I am complaining, of course. It's just that I didn't expect to look like that.

"Hey Crystal, what are you waiting for? Let's go and play!" I turned around to see who it was, there I see a black she-kit with white paws, ear tips, tail tip and around the eyes, which were violet just like mothers. 'She must be my other sister!' I thought.

"Just a moment Violet! Don't you know? Bliss finally opened her eyes! Isn't that great?" Crystal said with glee. Violet however just shrugged and rolled her eyes in indifference. "It's about time she did, mother kept pestering us about how we should wait for her to open her eyes in order for all of us to play together! Now cut the chat! Let's play!" She said before pouncing on Crystal.

They started to wrestle each other in a game of fight, and I couldn't but feel left out of it. I started to wander around, when suddenly I bump into something, or rather someone. I look up and see a jet black tom, with green eyes. He looks at me and smiles warningly.

"Bliss, you have opened your eyes at last! My, you kits are growing up fast." He said with pride. I was confused, who is this?

"Are you my father?" I asked in doubt. For a split second, I swear I saw his smile waver, but it was so fast it might not have even happened because he returned his usual friendly smile just as quick. He nodded before saying.

"Yes I am, my name is Night. You have met your sisters I believe?" I nodded in response. "By the way, where are they?" Just as he finished speaking, Crystal and Violet came out of nowhere and pounced on him. I didn't want to be left out this time so I pounced on them and started to wrestle dad with my sisters. However my fun was cut short when Violet noticed my presence and glared at me.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Only me and Crystal are allowed to wrestle dad, is too rough for such a weak kit like you!" She snapped. I cowered away from her with my ears dropped, I was just about to go before father intervened.

"Violet! How dare you speak that way to your sister? She is allowed to have fun just as you do! Now apologize to her!" He growled. Violet just turned to me and said: "Sorry." I knew she was not truly sorry, but why does she hate me so much? What have I done to make her hate me?

"Now as punishment you will be confined to the basket for a whole moon and you won't play with your sisters or anyone else until you realize what you have done was wrong. Now get going!" He commanded.

Violet trotted away but from the corners of my eyes I saw her glaring at me. I looked down sadly. 'All I wanted was to have fun with them, I didn't mean to ruin it!' I thought. Suddenly I felt a warm body pressing against mine, I turned to see Crystal attempting to comfort me.

"Don't worry about her, she is kind of difficult but you will get used to her, and eventually she will warm up to you too!" She said.

"Your sister is right Bliss, Violet just needs some time to get used you. And don't think that it was your fault for her to be grounded, she knew the consequences when she spoke that way to you, and now she is paying the price." Dad said before giving me a comforting lick to my forehead.

Suddenly mother appeared from where Violet just went by and asked: "What is going on? I saw Violet just now and she is pretty upset." Her eyes lit up when she saw father. "Night, you are here!"

She went up to him and they rubbed heads in affection while purring. "It's good to see you too Christine. Don't worry about Violet, she is just angry because I grounded her."

"Why? What happened?" She asked. "We were just playing around like usual and when Bliss joined in she snapped at her. I told her to apologize to Bliss and I decided to ground her for a whole moon." He explained.

"She did what now? Oh Bliss are you okay? Did she hurt you my precious kit?" She worriedly asked me. "I am fine mom, she didn't hurt me. Really!" I reassured her.

"Thank goodness she didn't. Listen if she continues with this kind of behavior towards you, don't be afraid to tell any of us, okay?" I nodded in response.

"Well now that this is over, why don't you two go play? Me and your mother need to talk." Father said glancing at mother. Me and Crystal just shrugged it off and went on playing fight. And although I was having lots of fun with Crystal, I couldn't help but notice a pair of violet eyes silently glaring at me from the corner of the room.


	3. Chapter 2

It has been a whole moon since I first opened my eyes, and Violet was finally free from her punishment. Today we were going outside for the first time, and to be fair I am kind of nervous.

Our two-leg owners opened up the entrance for the outside world, and at last I could finally see what it looked like! And it was so… Beautiful! There was grass all around, colorful flowers and big bushes for us to hide in! I have never seen anything like it.

Without hesitation I dashed into the garden and rolled on the soft green grass. Soon after, Crystal and Violet joined in and were playing chase around the field. I would join them, but I was still feeling guilty for what I did to Violet a moon ago. Father said it wasn't my fault, but I saw the way Violet would look at me, like I was to blame for all of her problems, and so she would hate me for it.

So I have decided that if I wanted to be friends with her, I should give her what she wanted, and that was to stay away from her and don't interfere with her games. So I sadly agreed, much to her delight. Now all I can do is watch them have fun from afar and play alone.

But I wasn't truly alone, sometimes dad would come around and play fight with me. However mom doesn't like us playing fight because she thinks it's dangerous, I could get hurt, and because she claims he is teaching me fighting technics. I wish I could learn how to truly fight, but father said that fighting isn't for such a young kit like me.

As I was rolling around in the grass, our two-leg owners called. I stood up, shook the dirt of my pelt and went toward them. My mother and my sisters were already there, around our owner. He seemed to have been carrying a small box, I wonder what's in it.

He took out from the small box three collars, just like the one mama wears but with different colors. He gave each of us one of them, my collar was black with a little bell dangling from it, Crystal got blue, and Violet got yellow.

Violet seemed to be put off for some reason. Actually I take that back, she is angry because of me, for I see the way she is glaring at me with barred teeth. 'What did I do now?' I thought. 'Is it because of the color? Did she not like the color of her collar and wanted the black one instead of the yellow one?'

I noticed she wasn't glaring directly at me, but rather my collar. 'Geez is she ever happy?' I joke fully thought. I giggled slightly and that just made Violet even angrier. But I ignored.

We went back to playing. 'Correction, they went back to playing. While I explored around the garden.' I was just walking around along the fence when I noticed that there was hole on it. You wouldn't have even notice it, because it was covered up by a bush, so the only way through was by going inside the bush.

I peeked at the hole and didn't see anything spectacular, but just imagining a world beyond this garden full of incredible things to be seen and explored, just makes me that much excited.

Good thing I was so small, or else I wouldn't be able to fit through the hole. I crouched and went through it, once out of the hole I got up and looked around my surroundings. I couldn't believe my eyes!

Right in front of me stood a great forest. It was so huge! There were trees, bushes, flowers and many kind of different plants. Sure, the garden had beautiful flowers and soft, green grass but this is so much more!

Suddenly I felt the wind wisp past me, it seemed to be blowing towards the forest. Strangely enough the wind didn't bothered me at all, it was almost… Comforting. What's even stranger, is that I could listen to the wind, calling my name softly almost like a whisper.

"Bliss…. Bliss…"

It was almost as if the wind was telling me to venture deeper into the forest. I closed my eyes and felt the wind softly blowing at my fur, and listened to the sound of the breeze calling my name.

"Bliss…. Bliss…."

I opened my eyes once more, only to be met with another pair of eyes staring directly at me. They were amber colored and were hidden deep in the bushes. I didn't know how to feel. Most would be scared by just the sight of it, but I got curious instead. Those amber eyes just held some much in them, they didn't seem angry or dangerous but I could sense power in them. But oddly enough they somewhat felt… Familiar somehow.

We were just there staring at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. I have decided to break the staring contest by stepping forward, I was so curious by those eyes that I didn't even realize what I was doing. It was almost as if I was being hypnotize by them.

"Bliss? What are you doing here, outside of the garden?" I snapped out of trance like state and turned around to see father, balancing himself on the top of the fence while looking down at me.

"I was just looking around!" I told him. I turned around to see if the pair of amber eyes were still staring from the bushes, only to find nothing but the dense vegetation of the forest.

"Now Bliss, I know you were excited to go outside for your very first time. But you shouldn't go beyond the fence, it's dangerous. You never know what could be out there." I looked up at him, I was expecting him to be looking at me while he was lecturing. However he was instead glaring at the forest, as if searching for something. 'Could he have seen the eyes?' I thought.

"Now let's get back. Your mother will be wondering where you are." He said before picking me up by the scruff of my neck and jumping on top of the fence. Father swiftly jumped down into the garden and let me go. Suddenly mother appeared out of nowhere and rushed to me, licking my fur fanatically.

"Oh Bliss! Bliss, my precious kit you are okay! Where were you?" She worriedly asked.

"Mom it's okay, I was just exploring." I tried to calm her down without telling her the full story. Unfortunately that only earned me a glance from my father and he told her the rest. 'Traitor' I thought.

"She was outside, beyond the garden. Thankfully she didn't went far and stayed near the fence."

"WHAT!" She shouted.

"It was nothing mom, really. I was just exploring and I found this hole on the fence, so I slipped right through it. I didn't knew I would end up on the other side." I told her, which was half true. I knew the hole would lead me to the other side, but I didn't mean any harm.

"Hole? What hole?" She questioned.

"Over there, by the bushes." I said pointing at the direction with my paw.

"Bliss you aren't supposed to go outside, is that understood? I don't want you going by that hole again, do you hear me? It is dangerous! You could have gotten lost, hurt or… Worse." As she said that, I felt her tail coiling around me in a protective manner.

"It was a good thing I was there, or else you could have decided to go into the forest. Is that what you were planning to do?" Father asked me. To be fair, although every hair on my body had told me to go back, I just couldn't. I don't know what it was, but I had a feeling of belonging when I was out there, with the wind and all.

"Oh Bliss, don't you ever do that again!" Mother scolded.

"Now Christine, she didn't know any better and I am sure she won't do it again. She learned her lesson." Father attempted to calm her down. She eventually did, she took a deep breath and composed herself.

"Very well then. Now let's get back inside, I think a storm is about to break." She said.

I followed then inside, but just before going in I looked back towards the fence… Towards the forest. And couldn't help but feel somewhat… Misplaced.


	4. Chapter 3

Another moon went by since the fence incident, and nothing exciting happened since. Mom is now super protective of me, Violet still hates, Crystal is sweet and dad… Well, he has been acting kind of strange lately. Every afternoon I would see dad going outside and jumping over the fence, only to come back in the very next day.

I have noticed it before, but dad didn't have a collar like me or mother. I didn't know exactly what that meant, but I think dad isn't a house pet like us. But why does he go over the fence? Especially after scolding me for doing it. He and mother claimed it was dangerous, yet he can go over it?

Well he is older and more experienced than me, and probably knows how to fight so he can take care of himself. I on the other, am just a small, weak and helpless kit. So I can understand their worry for me. I just can't help but wonder, where does father go every night?

We were outside again, it was a beautiful sunny day, perfect for playing around in the garden. Crystal was enjoying the sun, Violet was chasing some butterflies and I was once again exploring. This time however I made sure to stay away from that hole, I didn't want to get into trouble again.

While I was looking around I accidently stumbled upon my parents, who were having a conversation of some sorts. They didn't saw me, as I was well hidden in the bushes. My curiosity got the best of me, and I decided to eavesdrop. Just a bit.

"Don't worry about it Christine. I am fine and nothing happened."

"Of course I should be worried! You just went into the forest to talk to HIM! How do you expect me not to worry for your safety?"

"He is my brother Christine. My littermate! We grew up together!"

"And even then he hates you. Don't you see that he will never let it go? He wants revenge!"

"I know he is angry with us, but he won't do us any harm. He is loyal."

"I can't believe I ever trusted him to begin with."

"Well you did, but that is behind us now."

"Do you have to meet him every night?"

"It's not every night. I just go outside at night to check if he is there. And if he is there we talk."

This conversation was peeking my interest. Who are they talking about? Father has a brother? Who is him? Why is mother afraid of him? And why haven't we met him before? After all, if he is our uncle isn't he part of our family?

Unfortunately I leaned too much and stumbled forward, right into them.

"Bliss! What were you doing there?" Mother asked worried.

"I-I was just exploring! I jumped into the bush and rolled all the way out here!" I said a little too quickly.

"Were you eavesdropping on us?" Father asked in all seriousness.

"No… NO! I just stumbled here by accident! I swear!" I told them. I look at their expressions and they hesitated for a second but decided to believe my story.

"Well, just be more careful in the future." Father meowed.

"O-okay."

"Come let's go inside. It's getting late." Mother meowed.

I was following them inside the house, when I notice something at the corner of my eye. I turned to see what it was, and there it was a pretty pink and purple flower. Sure I have seen many beautiful flowers, and some even more colorful than this one. However there was a certain charm to this one but I couldn't quite put it.

"Dad?" I called.

"Yes, Bliss? What is it?"

"What is this strange flower? I have never seem in the garden before." I ask.

"Oh, this?" He asked pointing at the strange flower with his paw. I nodded. "This flower is called heather. They are very common in the moors." He answered.

"Heather?" I questioned. "I like that name. It's pretty, just like the flower, so it's a perfect fit!"

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Yeah! It's beautiful." I said while looking at the flower once again.

After that, we went inside. I was so bored! There was nothing to do here inside. Outside I could be exploring my surroundings and discovering new things! Like that beautiful flower for example. But no, instead we are stuck inside with nothing to do!

Correction, I am stuck inside with nothing to do. Crystal and Violet have each other at least! I was just laying around the floor, looking over some stuff.

"What is the matter Bliss?" I turned and looked. It was dad, he was towering over me.

"I am bored! There is nothing here for me to do! I rather be outside." I complained.

"Why don't you go play with your sisters?" He asked. I stiffed, I didn't want to tell him the true because I knew once I did he would punish Violet again, and she would just hate me more.

"I am not in the mood for play. I want to explore and discover new things!" I made an excuse, which was partially true.

"Well, since you are so bored. How about I tell you a story? Would you like that?" He meowed.

"A story? What kind of story?" I asked him.

"Well when I was… younger, I heard stories of fierce cat warriors that lived in that very forest. Do you want to hear it?" I thought about it for a second and nodded.

"Very well then. Somewhere out there, beyond the garden wall, live four clans of fierce warriors. There is River clan, who are the best swimmers in the forest. Wind clan, the fastest runners on the moors. Shadow clan, the fierce warriors that blend in the shadows of the night. And last but not least, there is Thunder clan, who are the bravest of the whole forest, they fear nothing not even death. The four clans live together in the forest, competing for territory, prey and their survival." As he continued to tell me more and more about these wild warrior cats, I became very interested. All this information about their ways and culture were just so fascinating!

Father was telling me how they all fight with their very lives to defend their clan, how they are loyal and devoted, and about their belief in the ancient tribe of heavenly warriors, known as StarClan. They believed that once a warrior dies, their spirit leaves to join StarClan, you can even see them in a constellation known as Silverpelt.

By the end of the story, I just wanted to hear more, know more about the epic adventures these cats went through and their ways. But it was already late and it is time for us to go to bed. Father made me promise to never tell mother about what he told me, because she doesn't approve of these stories. She thinks those wild cats are nothing but trouble and they should not be trusted at all costs.

But I don't share the same beliefs as her. As I curl up next to my sisters to sleep for the night, I looked out the window to see the bright silver moon high in the sky. And all I could think was that StarClan was there, and they were watching over all of us.


	5. Chapter 4

Another moon went by, I am now three moons old. Mother said that soon we will be ready to leave with our very own two-leg owners. Frankly I will be kind of sad when the day we separate arrives, I will miss my mother's kindness and her warm fur next to me as I sleep, Crystal's playful nature and of course my father's great stories and fatherly advices, and although she hates and glares at me, I will also miss Violet very dearly. She is my sister after all, and I am sad that after all this time I haven't been able to improve our relationship as sisters, not even a tiny bit. I just wanted her to like me.

Today was a gloomy day but it didn't rain, we were going back inside the two-leg nest, when I noticed mother sitting at the top of the fence and staring out into the forest. Which was strange considering how much she claimed to hate the forest and it was dangerous, so what was she doing? Her eyes seemed to be concentrating in the forest, could she be searching for something?

In fact, today was a strange day. For starters, father didn't show up today. He would leave every night and come back in the very next day, so where is he? 'Maybe he is busy.' I thought. 'Or… Maybe he is visiting that mysterious brother of his that for some reason we haven't met yet.' Which could be possible, perhaps he is just catching up with him or something. I am sure tomorrow he will appear.

So we went back inside and spent the rest of the afternoon playing around with some of the play things the two-legs gave us, before going to sleep. The very next day was a little bit brighter bur still gloomy.

I was expecting for us to go outside and play like we usually do, but mother told us to stay inside, while she went to the fence again and jumped on top of it. I don't understand, what's happening? Suddenly she came running back inside, with tears dripping down her face. She curled up in the basket and wept.

"Mother? What's wrong?" Crystal asked with worry.

"Where is dad?" Violet asked. Then it hit me, dad wasn't here again. If he isn't here, where could he be?

"S-sweet-ties, your father i-is gone." She barely managed to say as her voice cracked with grief by the end of the sentence.

"Gone? What do you mean he is gone?" I asked in shock.

"H-he won't be coming back. He left us." She said as she wept again. I couldn't believe what I have just heard! She must be mistaken, dad would never leave us, and he loves us. Crystal began to cry and pressed herself closer to mother.

"How are you so sure he left us?" I dared ask. "He could just have gotten lost or went to see a friend. He would never leave us on purpose and on his own free will!" I told her, but she didn't pay much mind to what I was saying. Suddenly I got an idea.

"I know! We should go out there and find him!" I said. Mother just looked at me with pity in her eyes.

"N-no Bliss, it is not that simple." She sniffed.

"Why not? All we would have to do is go outside, find him and bring him back home. It's easy!" I tried convincing her. Unfortunately it would seem I have attracted unwanted attention, as Violet snapped at me.

"Don't you get it? He left us! He left us, because of you! If you weren't so weak and helpless he would still be here! You can't do anything right!" She accusingly said. Normally I would flinch for such outburst, but not this time. My anger boiled up inside of me, I tried to control it but couldn't. I snapped at her.

"Shut up! How dare you say such things about me! I am your sister! Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to you? For three moons, I have stayed far away from you!" I snarled with tears dripping down my face.

"Why? Because you were scared?" She said with a smirk.

"No! But because I felt bad when dad punished you when we were younger, and I wanted you to like me! But now I see that no matter what I do, you will always hate me for some reason." I growled. Violet seemed shocked for a second but quickly tried to regain her composure, as she opened her mouth to say a snarky comment. But I won't let her… Now is my turn to talk.

"Wow, really? Are y-"

"Shut up and listen because I am not done yet! Every day you keep bullying and pushing me around and I had it! What kind of sister are you? I care a lot about dad, because he was the only company I had in the last three moons! He was the one that played with me, told me stories when I was bored and supported me when I was sad. Something that wouldn't have happened if you weren't such a bully! So don't come to me and say that it's my fault that he is gone, because I had nothing to do with it, and you know it." I finished speaking and now I was gasping for breath and streaming tears down my face. Violet just seemed shock and maybe even a little guilty as her ears lowered.

"I-I am…" She tried to say as her mouth opened and closed.

"Save it. I already had enough, so just leave me alone." I told her as I turned my back to her and left them. I went to the corner that was the furthest away from them, and cried alone.

"Dad… Where are you?" I wailed. How could he have left us? After all we have been through! That couldn't be right, there must be some mistake. He would never leave us, no matter what. He must be out there somewhere, and I am going to find him and bring him home!

I composed myself and using my paw, I cleaned out the tears from my face. I padded toward the entrance but there is no way I can open it on my own, only the two-legs can open it. I thought for a moment, how am I getting outside?

Then I remembered the open window that was over the big object that the two-legs use to make wonderful, soothing melodies. I headed over the big object, but now I have a problem. How am I getting up there? I look around for something tall, but small enough for me to climb on to. When I see a small platform of sorts beside the big instrument, how can I have not notice it before?

I crouch and prepare to jump, using my hind legs I launch myself to the top of the platform. Once up there I prepared to jump on top of the object, since it was easier now that I am up here. I jumped but unfortunately I didn't launch myself with enough strength and now I am trying to climb up from the side. However I eventually was able to get up, and now I am right in front of the open window, all I need to do now is to jump and I will be outside. As I prepare to jump, a voice sounded behind me.

"Bliss, what are you doing?" I looked behind me in surprise, only to see Crystal who was looking up at me with curious eyes, yet she still had dried tears on her face. I tried coming up with an excuse but I knew by looking into her eyes that I wouldn't be able to lie to her.

"I-I am going outside for a while." I simply told without even looking at her.

"Going out? But why?" She asked.

"I am going to find father." I determinably said.

"What!" She exclaimed. Next thing I know, she was standing right beside me with worry in her eyes.

"H-how?" I tried questioning her but she interrupted me.

"It doesn't matter. Bliss, you can't go outside! Mother says it is dangerous!" She tried convincing me.

"I have to Crystal! It is the only way, Violet keeps saying that I am weak and a coward. So I will show her, I will go outside and bring dad back." I explained to her.

"You have already proven your point to Violet, what else could you possibly want?" She said.

"What else? What about dad? Don't you want him back? Mother is suffering without him here." I pointed out.

"Of course I want him back! But… If he really is gone for good, why should we try to bring him back? Besides, mother needs us here for comfort." She said.

"He isn't gone!" I snapped. "Do you really believe he would just leave us? His family? He must have an excuse, mother just exaggerated. He is out there, and I will find him and bring him back home! And if you don't believe me, then I will go alone." I look into her sad eyes and felt guilty for snapping at her.

"Look, I am sorry Crystal. It's just… father means a lot to me and I can't believe he would leave us like this. Please, understand." I pleaded.

"I do understand your motives Bliss. It's just… sigh, I am the oldest of the litter. I should be taking care of both you and Violet! And when you said all those things to Violet earlier, I felt bad because I haven't been doing my job as the older sister and helped you. If someone should go outside and go look for him, it should be me." She said as tears dripped down her face.

I gave a small smile as I approached her and cleaned the tears away from her face. "Oh Crystal, you are the best older sister a cat could wish for! It was not your fault, none of this is your fault." I consoled her.

"Yes it is. If I was a better sister, Violet wouldn't constantly bully you, and you wouldn't be sad and lonely all the time." She wailed.

"Don't say that Crystal. You are a wonderful sister! I should have stood up to Violet a long time ago, but I was too much of a sympathetic, weak kit to do anything." I admitted. "I am going now. I promise to return before it gets dark, and with dad." I promised her.

"Okay, just be careful will you? I don't know what I will do if anything happen to you." She gave a weak smile.

"I will. Cover me up for mother, alright?"

"Sure. Good luck, Bliss! Return soon." She called out as I jumped to the window and went outside.

Happy holydays guys!


End file.
